Welcome to Japan and The World of the Dead
by Hell-Knight54
Summary: I will be moving from my quiet little town, Pennsylvania (What you think I'll put my actual hometown?) to Tokonosu City (The city where HOTD takes place) Where I will be a English teacher (I'm 21 years old and not actually learning to teach at all but hey it's a parallel universe but still keeping my RL personality.) I don't think I'll have a happy ending. I will use my Real Name!
1. Prologue

For a while now I always wanted to write these damn novels but never got around to do it due to procrastination and to many rebooting on my part (go figure). As we all have some our personal universes we would love and hate to be in much like any other fanboy or fangirl. So I am going to write 5 different stories inside these universes. They are all anime universes I will appear in so sorry to others that don't dig anime (my question is why are you reading this? Anyway). I will try...I repeat TRY! to stay cannon as possible and possibly pairings within each of the 5. Most of this that I am telling in this summery is simple copy and paste so if you see errors or confusion then ask in comments and I'll answer Q and A a little bit since it's my bad fokes.

Within the 5 universes, There will could be possible romance and flirtation through out the story but the thing is you never know who it could be or me having a small to major crush. Though I won't act completely like a anime characters that will blush majorly act completely stupid and run off because I don't think that ever happens if that happens to you or you do that then...good for you? Not trying to sound like a dick but I am going to try RE-FUCKEN-PEAT TRYYY! to avoid all cliquishness_ in anime and this writing unless it's a part of the character's mannerisms and/or personality. __Now I personally don't speak Japanese nor be able to read in Japanese for that matter so their will be lack of communication. Now from a realistic point of view I will put next to the list which ones will be basically sub or dub by the world they live in. You'll see a Sub for Japanese based (except for me and maybe few other characters.) and Dub for English._

This will all be in my 1st person point of view. Now, mostly everything is going to be based in our modern 2014 (Despite Bleach, Black Lagoon since they were based in early 2000's and early to mid 1990's.) or a parallel universe if you want to call it that. Now for animes like HOTD and Hellsing where they had music at the end of their respective episodes that I liked the music and have them on my mp3/phone witch will be the only thing with the same music. Each story will most likely have the same reasoning about me going to Japan since most animes are based in Japan. Black Lagoon and Hellsing will have other reasons so just ignore it repeats in my personal background. I will talk about my background in some of the animes but more less in the Japanese speaking ones since I can't communicate well with the other characters so their is no need.

All of these are going to be rated M and highly graphic in some I will curse, make uncolorful jokes and many, upon many references/quotes from real life, and I don't own ANY thing mentioned. Now, Some will psychological and you will question my motives. Hero or Villein, Mr. Nice guy or Captain Asshole. What every you think I am frankly I don't give a shit.

I'm doing one at a time and this is the order of shows. I will not cross in between each animes.

Highschool of the Dead (Sub

Black Lagoon

Rosario + Vampire

Bleach

Hellsing Ultimate (OVA Version)

P.S. Now If you think any character is out of character DON'T HESITATE and let me know so I can edit.


	2. Chapter 1: Teaching the Dead

12 months before the major outbreak...

My name is Michael Schmitt. I'm 20 years old and living the life, oh yeah...that is what you might say as I was standing in front of teenagers that are probably a bunch of smart asses and better yet...I have no clue what the hell they say when they speak Japanese. I can barely read and write Japanese in which most of the students laugh at my handwriting since looked like a 7th grader did it. Standing about 6'0 ft and weighs only 130+ pounds. Normally I hear "Damn, you need to eat"when I can eat like a pig at a all-you-can-eat buffet table only gaining like 4 pounds then losing it within a hour. I suppose I have a average or below average rate in the looks department (By my guess...). Long messy hair that I would sometimes slick back or just keep my bedhead if I was in the mood to comb it. I was stuck teaching English to Japanese students since their were no job openings in my hometown area since I had to leave the state, I suppose I figure fuck it and leave to another country to teach English. I got a job at Fujimi Academy where it was a pretty big school which made me wonder how did a lazy asshole like me get into this school when it was pretty prestigious private school by what I heard not including with all the wealthier or well-known families children attending as well.

Getting out of collage a year early because I cheated off a really intelligent fellow student whom I graduated early with and was also a good drinking buddy of mine as well as the fact he help tutor me. He quickly figured out that I was just too damn lazy to do it. Hell, He even caught me doing my own work that was par with his own, Stunned by this he asked me why I don't try harder and try to have better grades. I never answered him after that. Later, He even stated in front of the Dean and myself to allow me to graduate early as well since he knew I was a better teacher then student. He even stated that if I was far more consistent and harder work ethic then I would be the one of the few fellow students that was competition for the highest grades. The Dean sighed and granted it since the Dean trusted my buddy to a large extent and besides he didn't like me anyway and found a good enough excuse to get rid of me and was tired of me making the school look bad. I was my first teaching assignment as well as getting use to the student's names and faces.

I called each student before class and tried to remember names with faces but ended up mostly by their hair styles unless they were identical to another student then thought my lesson. The students were somewhat respectful but some would skip class every now and again. Like I cared since it was their education on the line and I would have done the same when I was in this big of a school. As of a personal life...well, lets say that was a big joke since I don't live too far away from the school and often go to a local bar only to be hit on by Japanese chicks and/or having their boyfriends or some guy call me name like Gaijin and among other names. The only teacher I knew by heart was Shidō Kōichi and I hated that son of a bitch like you wouldn't believe. If it wasn't against work policy to hit fellow teachers then I would stop my lesson right on the spot, walk over to his classroom and beat the unholy hell out of him. He may think he so slick acting like he can't be touched the thing that pisses me off about him was when I saw him allowing bullies pick on some poor chubby kid with glasses. Their were times that I would think of the things to do to him as I taught. That bastard will get his one day and if not then I will make damn sure of it.

Out of the students only one caught my eye and that was a girl with long, straight, purple hair. She had a figure that girls would want and guys would kill each other just to have her for themselves. For fuck sake, I even heard some of the fellow teachers say her name and have a weird perverted look on their face. When I saw and heard that that a creepy, chill went down my spine. As for me, I didn't care because I stayed single all my life and shit still a fucken virgin because I didn't care about "getting laid" like the rest of the guy's my day of age. Lust was never a big thing for me since only one held me by the throat and I love it at times and that's wrath and anger. I still remember when I found the one band that was a vent for all my anger and wrath and that was when Slipknot came out with "My Plague" apart of the Resident Evil soundtrack in 2002 when I was only 10 years old. Which explains a lot about me. After that I fell head over heels for all kinds of metal and rock, Johnny Cash was my favorite country singer and rap...well...not so much a fan and same goes with R&B. It probably increased all the rage I feel but it also was very venting thing for me as well. I knew the demons that I had witch was why I didn't try to date and since my mom was pounded into my head on me learning not to be a pervert and not to sleep around. My old man...well...that's a different story all together. Besides I was very self-centered and have that "I don't give a shit" attitude. Most women never found me attractive until I came to Japan where a ton of women were hitting me up at the bar but I always turned the down. I'm not gay but instead it's that my childhood was one major heart break to the point that I don't feel and kind of love from other people. Friendship yes but love...no

Anyway, The purple haired student would often to speak to me in really good English after class saying that she heard I was very quite even for a teacher. I simply told her I still was a loner at heart. She bowed after that and left. I would often get the feeling that I was being hit on by my fellow teacher Marikawa Shizuka if I'm not mistaken however that vibe would really...really come out when she was drunk when ever she went to the same bar I did. After school however I would often get some of the "bad" students would often make fun of me and crack jokes. To me it was nothing more then childishness pranks. I ignored them as I went back home. I often walk home but Marikawa would often try to get my to ride with her but she is that much of a air head, she would forget to take me home and even forget I was in the car then possibly try to have her way with me. She was a good person don't get me wrong, it's just that I rather go home to eat, play some online then go to bed. That is the one thing I never stopped doing was online gaming for both consoles though I did miss my competitive edge. Most guys would think I'm "Nuts for passing up some good pussy" as they might say but that goes to show how fucken dumb they really are and not give a shit about their personal feelings when they think someone that they like fucks them, possibly leaves them pregnant and disappears. That would be one thing I could never do...since I had a father that was there but not there at the same time. He never did anything with me as a kid and robbed me of that. I hated my old man's choices but at the same time still loved him.

1 year later.

Several Days before the Outbreaks.

As school was starting back up again I noticed new faces long side old ones throughout my day. However during the end of the final class of the day, I noticed a two teens were talking as the girl said something leaving the boy in the room leaving stuck. The next day, I saw the same kid hanging out on a staircase by himself and looked like he was sulking. Putting the pieces together I kinda felt bad for the kid since it like she just broke up with him. I knew heart ache all too well. Not relationship heart ache but basically came from my old man. He never accepted the fact he had diabetes and destroyed himself leaving me to watch as a young kid until he died when I was 12 witch lead me to slipknot. Shit, After that I always felt out of place with everyone else in my hometown and led me to do my own thing alone witch I grew very comfortable with. I had friends here and there but they would later do live their own lives after high school. I went to collage after that and never looked back at my hometown after that.

Several Days later

The Day of the outbreaks

It was a Same Shit Different Day (SSDD) kinda day. I noticed the kid that skipped out on my class again who had his heart broken burst through he door. I didn't say anything what's so ever but watched him grab the girl who broke his heart and said something to a fellow student. The girl pulled away but the kid slapped her across the face. I was pissed as they ran out of classroom. There were few things you do and you never hit a girl in front of me. "Stay in you're seats!" I boomed as I started to chase after them. The students could see the anger in my face and some of the girls seemed scared of my face expect for a girl with pink pigtails.

As I chased them down, I found a open broom closet that wasn't meant to stay open. As I was going up to the next floor the loud speaker went off as a teacher was speaking kinda frantically and heard that voice before as a fellow teacher whom I see at the break room a lot. The guy sounded like the microphone got hit by that loud ringing noise causing a short brief silence until the teacher started screaming for his life as if someone was attacking him. "What the fuck?" I questioned as a moment of silence filled the entire school and hallways. Something clicked in my head about the students in my classroom. "Shit! The Kids!" I said just before the students were screaming and bursting out into the hallways. "Oh, fuck!" I snapped as when to see what the hell was going on. It was like a avalanche of people as I seen them kicking, punching and shoving each other down steps. I couldn't stop a whole damn army of students freaking the fuck out since they have every right to be but if I tried to stop them then I might be trampled on and what good would I be. I looked behind me to see the kids who left my classroom earlier run off in the opposite direction. "Hey! Where the hell are you kids going!" I yelled and they must have no hear me or ignored me causing me to chase after them again.

I reached them when they stopped at the walkway to the other side of the school. A teacher whom didn't look good at all was walking very limply toward us. "What the hell is going on?" I shouted as I teacher had blood running down the side of his leg.

The teacher came after the girl whom started beating the sickly teacher with the broken broom she had then stabbed him in the heart. I was about to say something but the bastard still kept moving. He managed to pin the girl to the ground the only thing hold them apart was the broom pole. Their was no fucken way this guy could be still walking when his heart was straight up pierced. My mind couldn't grasp of what was happening at first and neither could the other student next to me. The sliver haired boy managed to grab him from behind and pull away for less then a minute but the teacher heard him mutter something and the teacher's head almost did a full 360 degree turn and bite his arm. "Jesus fucking Christ" I said watching in horror as my brain was sending off alerts in my head to keep far way from this guy and as the girl stabbed him again doing nothing at all. "Don't tell me this guy is a fucken Zombie!" I thought slowly putting the peaces together. The zombie bit deeper into the student's arm causing blood to fly and him screaming the girl try prying the zombie away asking for help as if I wasn't even there at all. The staircase kid snapped out of it and crushed the teacher's skull with the bat causing blood to spray every where.

Students were screaming in the court yard and were being eaten alive. "Fucken A, this is bad." I muttered as the other three students seem to notice that I was even among them. "Mr. Schmitt?" They questioned to me as I watched the horror...it's one thing to see this shit on a movie or tv show but...much worse when you see it in real life.

"Mr. Schmitt...We should go to the roof." The bitten student said in good english as I looked his shoulder wondering if it was true if you get bit and you turn. I was about 95% sure he would but I'll keep a very close eye on the kid to make sure. After all I didn't want to scare the girl since she seemed very close to him. We managed to get to the roof to see the hell going on in the city. "God damn it." I muttered as black hawk helicopter flew over top of us. It wasn't the U.S so must have been the JSDF (Japanese Self-Defense Force). I couldn't help but to think of home and hope that it isn't this bad there since it was a small town.

Watching the students and fellow teachers walking around as a member of the undead and eating the living was nightmarish staining blood almost everywhere. However, Movement caught the corner of my eye to see the roof was crawling with zombies. "How the hell did they get up here so fast." I thought to myself as the other students started taking off without me. "Ah! SHIT!" I snapped as I ran to catch up.

I caught up to see the bitten kid crush a zombie's skull when it tried to eat the girl. This was the second time this chick need to be saved witch could cause major problems in the future if she don't learn to aim for the head since she keeps stabbing the zombies in the chest. We barricaded the stair way and hid at the observatory. I sat across the bitten kid with my back against the wall of the observatory watching him as I pulled out a camel cigarette and crushed the mental ball at the filter and light it. The kid was looking worse by the minute witch I knew he was turning...and I could bet serious money so did he. It was horrible as the kid was vomiting blood, wheezing, breathing extremity heavy from both his mouth and noise as if it was hard to breath at all. His skin was pale as a dead body. Before, I knew it he was screaming in agony and squirming around in pain before he finally died. I knew this wasn't a way to die for anyone regardless of whom they were. I started counting once he stopped moving. It was about 15 seconds before he started to twitch. He stood up over the girl witch caused me to pull the girl away holder her back from going to him and being eaten. In the back of my head loosing this kid was bad since he was the best at English so talking to the others will be hard from here on out. She fought me causing me to flick my cigarette and lift her over my shoulder. She punched and kicked me in face, chest, groin and everything but I held her back with everything I had. The student crushed the now the newly zombie's skull causing the girl to start crying in my chest and holding on to my white shirt.

This was something no one could get use to...the blood...the killing...god...it was a living fucken nightmare. What kind of god would allow this to fucken happen? I bet there were people killing themselves because they couldn't take this shit. I started to think of mom...my 2 older brothers and sisters and all my nieces and nephews. Christ...The girl started speaking coldly to the other guy...causing him to start to leave witch I knew I had to go with him. I would never force the girl to come with or not. She grabbed on to my shirt and his arm begin us for something witch I should have already known, she didn't want to be alone. Makes sense..who would? The kid got down and held her witch I had to admire since despite her breaking up with him and probably said nasty shit to him and yet, he still showed that he loved her. They both walked to the other side witch I forgot about the body though they took care of that by putting a blanket over his body. "I'll just stand guard then." I said taking the bat. The two looked up at me witch I just looked back over my shoulder before going around the corner leaning against the door of the observatory. "Fuck..." I said pulling out a cigarette since I couldn't finish the last one. I did the same as I lit it and this time putting my cigarettes in my chest pocket as the zombies tried to get through the barricade. I was a good distance away even if they did break through but I was more worried how many their will be. I heard them talking on the other side of the wall but knew it wasn't my business. I spotted some blood on my shirt and in my gut knew...the life before was long gone...no more online...NFL...internet, movies, tv shows, NHL and FIFA World cup...shit...Bengals will never win the super bowl...I heard a gun shot from the other side and peeked around the corner seeing it was from a cell phone. GOD DAMN IT! I FORGOT IT IN MY DESK! Good going...They started breaking though and I yelled for the two students. "Hey, We got a big fucken problem here!" I said as their were a good number of them getting though. They rushed over and had the idea of getting the fire hose to spray them. Luckily for them it sent them flying and bashing their skulls of the ground and steps pretty violently. I seen the kid laugh as it worked thinking holy shit...I'm not the only one that found that cool as hell.

Managing to get off the roof we got to the floor with my classroom witch I stopped. For once the girl noticed that I stopped. "Go on ahead. I'll meet you in the Teacher's Lounge...We need a car to blow this Popsicle stand." The two look at each other then back to me. "I'll be fine, Besides I need something very important to me that I left back at the classroom." The boy nodded and walked down the steps along with the girl who seemed worried for my well being.

"Ok, Mem...Time to get you're damn recipe." I though knowing I also left my wallet back at the desk with my cell. It had my grandmother's peanut butter fudge recipe that was like a good luck charm if anything. I bolted down the hallways moving past the zombies like a Running Back in the NFL minus the shoulder blocks and stiff arms unless it was too their back pushing them though the windows. I got to the class room and was in and Out so I wouldn't get stuck in the room to be fresh meat. I bolted down the opposite way I came seeing that the way I came was far to many for a single person to handle even with no decent blunt weapon to defend myself with. I ran down the steps and a different path way then meeting up with the gorgeous purple haired girl with Marikawa Shizuka thinking "How the hell did Marikawa make it out alive thous far?" No disrespect intended but she is a airhead and clumsy on top of that. It looked like the purple haired girl ripped Marikawa's dress and I caught a gimps of her thong. "Oh, Sweet Jesus..." I though trying not to blush.

"Ah, Mr. Schmitto." Marikawa said in surprise since she always said Schmitto for some reason I don't know why. Most people just call me Schmitty but she uses a o. Within seconds heard something like a air gun go off witch we ran that direction. When we got their the fat kid and the pig tailed girl was their however the pig tailed girl jammed a drill though the one zombies skull and hand it spinning causing blood to fly like crazy. The two couple from before showed up as well and helped kill the stragglers while I pulled the zombie off the pig tailed girl. "God damn...This is fucked up." I though as the girl was in tears. Everyone introduced themselves witch everything came back to me since with all that was going on I forgot to think of their names minus Marikawa. The purple haired girl was Busujima Saeko, the pink haired girl was Takagi Saya, the chubby kid was Hiranto Kōta, the guy from the roof top was Komuro Takashi while the girl was Miyamoto Rei.

"Hey! Mr. Schmitt I'm glad you're alright." Hiranto said clearly as day English witch never stunned me since he had good grades in my class. Every Thursday after school we would have conversations about firearms. If I had a favorite student it would be him since he showed me respect and we always had similar interests expect for the music department.

"Never mind honorifics. I'm sure school is going to be out of session for a while so just call me Mike, Mikey, or Schmitty. No Michael...I hate being called that." I said quickly to Hiranto who chuckled since he already knew. The kid always loved my class since I was the only teacher who allowed him to read gun magazines in my class on his spare time including the fact I stood up for him a lot against Shido and his goons.

Takagi started spewing something until the reality hit her and caused her start crying in Sakeo's arms. Afterword we made into main office barricading the main door. I sat down kicking my feet on the to relax. Rei handed me a bottle of water with a relaxing smile and I looked over at Takashi and though about it. "Taka needs it more then me. Hell, He deserves the rest." I said to her as she nodded and went to hand it to him. He took it from her saying thank you in English witch wasn't too shabby. I suppose I did a good job on these kids after all. They were talking and I noticed Hiranto came over to me translating the whole conversation. I snickered when they asked for Marikawa's car keys since it was a bug. They then talked about picking up families but stopped looking at me. I sighed looking at the ground since they knew my family was overseas. "Don't worry about me, Let's get you all of you're families first." I said hoping that this wasn't going on back home. Hiranto translated it but Takagi commented something as if everyone already understood what I was saying. I patted Hiranto on the back. "I'll still need you to translate." He seemed to be relieved when I told him this until I saw Rei glaring at the TV witch made me turn toward the TV as well wondering what the hell is going on.

Saeko turned it up causing Hiranto to start translating again without me asking. The video was pretty rough with the cops firing on the dead and the field news lady getting killed causing the cameraman to split dropping the camera behind him. I just silently pulled out a cigarette and lit it believing they were dumb as fuck to even going into the field with this kinda shit going on. They wanted their damn scoop so bad and well they got it...although it did cost them their lives but that was their dumb choice. "Dumbasses."

"What do you mean by that? Their people too." Rei said in average at best English. They all had a accent but Hiranto had less of one the most since I already knew he spent time in america.

I sighed and shook my head. "I'm sorry, but if you see hell like this then running out their with a camera crew to make you're self rich and famous then you damn well know the consequences of you're own fucken stupidity." Rei was stunned by how I said this. "Yeah, but I understand they are people too but they had it coming. It's no different then running into a war zone trying to find the big scoop. I understand running into hell for family because that's different all together."

"I'm underestimated you, Mr. Schmitt. You're not as dumb as you look." Takagi commented in clean English. I knew that she thought I was dumb witch kinda pissed me off a little but I could let that go since we have to work together to survive.

"Indeed, I never though you would be like this outside of school, Mr. Schmitt." Saeko commented as well on my attitude with a straight face looking at me as if she was studying me.

"Their is a lot more you don't know about me and would you guys please stop with the honorifics. It's kinda annoying." I sighed knowing that what I have to do to survive is going to change me for the worse.


	3. Chapter 2: Dead Running

All righty peps, This Chapter is short this time -_-. I wish I could have made it longer but I'll make more For a spoiler alert if you haven't notice this is going to be a shorter story then the other stories. I don't plan on continuing threw a different character's point of view and I plan on continuing into the manga a little bit since the anime only had 12 episodes however I may just stop at episode 12 and wait til this fall to see if HOTD is making more episodes since reports say it's underway or whatever. Excited but may jump to Bleach or Hellsing instead of Black Lagoon because working on that seems much more intresting and using more of my imagination instead of following the episodes. I guess you could call this a One Shot since it's not going to last that long. By the way I DOn'T OWN SHIT!

* * *

It wasn't long until the news continued and as Hirano told me was that they were going to keep broadcasting only from the news station witch made me roll my eyes now that they decided to do that NOW when their could be people out their dying. They kept giving reports in circles that gave no answers. Takashi slammed his fist off the table and angrily saying something. Hirano translated that he was angry that they wouldn't give any information on what is going on. Takagi answered that for him witch made me stand up and walk to the window with Hirano right behind me. CMN came on and was speaking in English talking about how bad America was. I quickly ran to the TV to see what the hell is going on much like these kids did but when they spoke about possibly in using tactical warheads witch pissed me off. "Nukes? What the hell is that going to do?." Further reports say that Moscow lost all communication, Beijing was engulfed in flames, Rome and Paris was falling under anarchy and London was the only ones maintaining order and probably under a very strict marshal law. I could know nothing more of the US since the TV went out again. "For fuck sake..."I said sitting back in my chair to rubbing my temples trying to think. It was clear that this was a Zombie Apocalypse. Funny thing is that few people in my generation always planned for somewhere in the back of their minds and in someway wished for it.

I think everyone else knew that I had it the hardest since my family was on the other side of the world and probably never know if their alive. I felt a hand on my shoulder and it was Rei witch I would nod saying. "I'm fine..."

"Don't worry, Everything will go back to normal." Rei would say in half decent English as if she was trying to comfort me but I scratched my head thinking sighing seeing the horrible truth.

"I highly doubt it, Just think how fast it spread though out the world in the matter of minutes just think how things will be in a day or so. The dead ALREADY out number us and every second that number just increases by a huge margin." I said knowing that this could only get worse. I must have tuned everything out as I pinched the bridge of my nose since when I regrettably recalled how the dead were eating the living. If I could say anything it was closely to George Romero's Day of the Dead on how they were torn apart when their were a bunch of them on a single person. I knew that their was no way to contact my family besides I think it would be best to assume the worst then give myself false hope. If they are alive then I will feel ecstatic but if their not...then..well I suppose it won't hurt AS much...Who the fuck am I kidding of course it's going to hurt like hell but I sure as shit won't go down without a fight. That is the only thing I can do to keep my family alive...is in my memories. When I was done thinking to myself, I realized that the rest of them were discussing something were getting ready to move.

I grabbed a two pairs of scissors holding them by the handle in a reverse way as if I were going to use these similar to knifes. The difference is that a knife has a easier grip compaired to these scissors that were very uncomfortable to hold. Quick and silent is my game since guns will just attract more. I stood in the back and waited but the they opened the door they all sprinted and I sighed and chased after them. Takashi clocked one that was in his way with the baseball bat and kept moving. Luckily, we didn't cross paths with the dead that much until we got outside. Their were a small group of student survivors trapped in a stairway. When one of the zombies went to get the leader it would seem but Hirano shot the zombie in the head before he got too close with the customized air gun he had. While the rest of them cleared them out quickly and silently. I seen in the corner of my eye, Takagi giving me a stern look since I didn't act first because they were being too reckless for my taste. Rushing in head first into a shit storm to save other survivors was brave but reckless since anyone can out maneuver these things and it was these kid's fault to get trapped and hesitated. I could survive on my own since I worked best on my own. If these kids were to stop and save everyone then it could come back and bite them in the ass because you don't know what kinda person you might save. I knew this but to prove my point then they have to learn on their own...I think this could be a war that humanity has the odds stacked against them because not only will we fight the dead...but ourselves as well...fucken Vietnam all over again. If I wanted to..I could be the leader, right hand man, or anything I wanted to be but I am choosing to remain in the shadows for now to see what these kids decide.

When we reached the ground floor Takashi did something very, very stupid...and yet I had to give him credit for it. Walking silently in a horde of zombies was dumb and I mean beyond dumb. Luckily for him they couldn't see. I keeled down looking very closely at him to watch what the zombies did more then Takashi. He threw a shoe at the other end of the hall at a locker so the zombies would start walking that direction almost cost him his life because one was inches away from him. The dumb ass was lucky that one didn't devour him where he stood. He opened the doors and waved us over once it was clear. I was the first one to move since I didn't like being surrounded by people that could get me stuck and killed. I was one of the first ones to the door everything was smoothly until someone hit the railing of the stairway with their weapon. I didn't know who it was but I would have kicked their ass for being so careless.

The sound was carried by who knows how far because the school was silent as the grave. Not only that but Takashi yelled and more likely to run because I'm sure every biter from here to Tokyo was on their way for some supper. I was already moving and when I crossed in between two zombies that were within arm reach of me I swiftly stabbed them in the head leaving one pair of scissors behind Takashi caught up with me as did Saeko who clubbed their way though. Damn was I slow and out of breath...I guess two years of smoking was slowly catching up with me already or it was the fact I was out of shape.

Takashi, Saeko, and I were the first ones to hold of the bus for the others to get in. I regrettably had to get rid of my other pair of scissors when I lodged it far too deep into the skull of a zombie stabbing it in the side of the head once I saw a opening. It would have been a waste of time to rip it out or else I would end up like that kid who stopped and was eaten. I said fuck it and got into the bus knowing I wasn't going to tangle with these things without a weapon. Saeko was right behind me but saw her looking at something as another group that manged to survive this long. All I heard was Shido that I could recognize witch made me clinch my fist. I noticed Rei who looked kind of a fearful and angered mixed expression when they mentioned his name as well. Shido was making sure the kids were moving toward the bus witch surprised me however because I figured that he would trip them all to save his own ass. I moved out of the way for the kids to get into the bus and moved toward the front as the rest of them went to the back. Shido came in and moved to the back as well. Marikawa gunned it as soon the door was close witch almost made me fall over. I held onto the seats for dear life to balance myself and moved right behind her. She ran over a bunch of them and luckily the damn bus didn't tip over or that fact we didn't crash when we went though the school gates.

As we were driving down the road way from that damn school. I walked over to Takashi and Rei who looked up at me. I gave them a thumbs up and a small smirk. They both gave me a smile back and looked over at Hirano whom was taping up his nail gun. These kids worked their asses off and what did I do...barely anything...Well if I can get my hands on a decent weapon then things will be different. However I began realizing it maybe best to part ways from these kids since I see they can handle themselves and go off on my own. Was it smart? No, of course not. I guess I'm just as much as a fool as these kids.

Shido caught my attention when he started spewing some nonsense. Harano translated that he was asking who the leader was and right then I knew he was implying that he should be leader. Once we could see the city and it looked like a war zone. Clouds of black smoke were scattered throughout the city. Probably from people loosing their minds and creating chaos including the dead. After a short time I sat on the inside of Saeko since their was not many places to sit. The sun was setting when a student started talking about something. This time Saeko translated for me witch was quite the shocker for me. The kid was complaining that how he didn't ask to go back into the city. I rolled my eyes and asked for no more since he was just going to complain. I just hope someone other then me kicks his ass. Marikawa slammed on the breaks and yelled at the kid. Saeko didn't translate since I just shook my head and began to think of my family. I was worried about them I admit but I couldn't stop thinking about them. Then he would point to Takashi. Of course, Takashi defended himsed so I muted everyone out because they are all bickering over nonsense and should ether go different directions or work as a unit. Rei ended up smacking him in the gut with her broom handle so hard he started to vomit. Shido would applaud Rei and Takashi this time Saeko translated without me asking me almost as if she was telling me this was important. It of course caught my attention since he was talking about he should be the leader.

I would stand up and walk past Saeko when Shido was turned around talking to the students who seem like he was the answer to their prayers and applaud him. He turned around and was about to say something but my fist smashed into his face so hard he flew off his feet onto the student on the ground behind him. "Shut the fuck up, why don't ya!" I snapped as Shido was recovering from the blow looking at me with a "how dare you" look. I turned around to see Rei leaving and Takashi chasing after her. I went to yell for them to get back into the damn bus but something was moving behind us and it was a bus moving at full speed and looked like red stains on the windows. "Ah, Shit! Hey! Move you're asses!" I screamed at Rei and Takashi who both realized what was heading their way. The bus was almost on top of them when they noticed the bus causing Takashi to tackle Rei into a bridge tunnel. The bus tipped to it's side and blocked off the tunnel entrance but worse yet the damn thing explodes from leaking gas. It only just got worse when the zombies started to crawl out of the bus on fire toward us. Takashi yelled something in Japanese but Saeko told me that they were heading to the police station or something for a place to meet up. Saeko pulled me into the bus when I watched the flaming zombies die after awhile seeing lighting these fuckers on fire wasn't going to work to well. I looked up at Saeko who just smiled at me and closed the door. "What the hell?" I though when she went back to her seat. We drove off knowing we couldn't help Takashi at all and headed to where they said they will try and meet up with us. Thing is I don't know how long I can stay in the same damn bus as Shido. Shit, I think the others were thinking the same thing.


End file.
